


Safe Haven

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: City Boy Changkyun, Drama, Farmer Kihyun, Horses, M/M, Requested, rebellious changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Changkyun's forced to spend summer vacation with his aunt and uncle and he's none too pleased about itBut he gets a cute guy and a horse so that's a bonus
Relationships: IM Changkyun & Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: can i request for a farm boy!kihyun x city boy!changkyun fic? 🥺
> 
> Thank you for messaging me <33
> 
> p.s I literally don't know anything about horses or farmers so don't yea.....

“I can’t believe I had to cancel summer plans to go to a farm” Changkyun grumbles as he dipped his head in the boot of the car and pulled out his suitcase

“We’ve discussed this before” Mr.Im said from the front seat of the car

“Yet I still don’t understand why I’m here” Changkyun rolled his eyes and dropped the suitcase on the floor. The boot slammed shut and Changkyun huffed, flipping his hair out of his face and staring into the scorching hot son. He felt sticky from having been in a car for almost a whole day

“If you don’t fix that attitude of yours, you’re not coming back home anytime soon” Mr.Im came out from the car and closed the door. The car made a beeping sound and Changkyun picked up his suitcase and started up the path in front of him

The house looked like one of those ones you’d find on google if you searched up ‘cute farmhouses’. He climbed up the porch and tapped the doorbell and waited

His father walked up beside him and put an arm on his shoulder “I expect a better change from you when I see you next time”

Changkyun bit back a scoff before he nodded “Yeah yeah”

The door opened and revealed a guy that looked a little too young to be his uncle. The guy turned his head back and yelled something into the house. He spoke korean and Changkyun looked at his father confused

The guy left the doorway and another man -much older man- appeared. He smiled at Changkyun then gave his dad a little hug

“You can go ahead, Changkyun” his uncle said

Changkyun sighed and looked over at his father. He mouthed _be nice _before Changkyun headed inside__

__The house was covered with white walls and wooden floors. On the walls, were framed pictures of his aunt and uncle and some horses_ _

__He strolled further into the house and ended up in the kitchen. He saw his aunt with her back turned, chopping vegetables_ _

__Changkyun stood there awkwardly before deciding to say something “Aunt Sue”_ _

__She turned around and her face filled with a smile “Changkyun” she beamed  
She came over and hugged him tightly before letting go, only to pinch his cheeks and say “Aigoo, you’ve grown up so much. You’re taller than me now”_ _

__Changkyun smiled “And you look like you haven’t aged a bit”. And he’s right, aside from her the obvious, she was still the same carefree soul since Changkyun last saw her_ _

__The woman chuckles “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?”. She pats Changkyun’s cheeks one last time before holding his hand and leading him upstairs_ _

__She reached a door and taps on it “Ki, I’m coming in”_ _

__The handle of the door turns and she opens it “This is your room for now, the guest room is under maintenance so you’ll have to share with him for now” she points toward the lump of body on the bed and Changkyun sees that it’s the same guy from before_ _

__Aunt Sue pats Changkyun on the back and says “I’ll let you two get acquainted and you can come down for dinner when I’m finished soon, okay?”_ _

__Changkyun nods and watches his aunt trot down the stairs. He huffs and sets the suitcase down, he walks over to the other bed across and sits on it. He bites the inside of his cheek and stares at the the other_ _

__This is pretty awkward, he thinks. He also feels out of place, like he shouldn’t be here. He should be visiting tourist attractions and going on wild adventures with Jooheon and Minhyuk. He should be spending his summer vacation with people he knows, not on his Uncle’s farm_ _

__He heaves a sigh and feels like the tension is going to suffocate him. They’re supposed to be getting acquainted anyway so Changkyun breaks the tension and says “I’m Changkyun”_ _

__The other turns to look at him and Changkyun wants to hit himself. _“I’m Changkyun?”. That’s probably the lamest thing ever _____

____“Kihyun” Kihyun says_ _ _ _

____Changkyun looks at him and they hold eye contact for a brief second before Kihyun looks away. ‘Kihyun’ Changkyun says in his head_ _ _ _

____“Are you Korean?” Changkyun asks_ _ _ _

____Kihyun nods_ _ _ _

____“Did your parents also send you here for bad behaviour?” Changkyun chuckles_ _ _ _

____Kihyun shook his head “My parents are in Korea”_ _ _ _

____“Why’re your parents-”_ _ _ _

____“Boys, dinner’s done” Aunt Sue calls from the kitchen_ _ _ _

____Changkyun’s further questions are cut off and Kihyun gets off the bed and out the room_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Dinner wasn’t as bad as Changkyun thought it would be. The atmosphere was nice and warm and everyone engaged in small talks, a total change from his usual setting at home._ _ _ _

____Right now, Changkyun laid down on his back, facing the ceiling._ _ _ _

____His uncle and aunt were kind enough to let Changkyun stay with them and he’s grateful for that but he still feels unsettled about spending summer vacation there_ _ _ _

_____”You’re spending the summer with Lee” Mr.Im says one day at dinner ____ _ _ _

_______Changkyun raised an eyebrow “Yeah, Min and Joo” ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________”I mean, my brother-in-law” Mr.Im wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Changkyun narrowed his eyes “Uh..I don’t understand” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________His father looked at him the same way he always did when Changkyun couldn’t understand whatever he was saying. He could never pinpoint the exact expression name but he deemed it to be disappointment “You’re going to spend summer at the farm with them” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________”What? Why?” Changkyun pushed his plate away, his appetite slowly disappearing ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Mr.Im sighs “Your mother and I are worried about you. We thought sending you to a boarding school would help, but look at you now” he waves his arm “You’re hanging out with the wrong crowd..painting your nails, getting tattoos, piercings...you’ve become a totally different person” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Changkyun rolls his eyes, their always having the same conversation and frankly, it’s starting to piss Changkyun off “Sorry, already made plans with them ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________”Cancel them. You don’t have a choice, you’re going whether you like it or not” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________”I can’t bail on my friends to go to a dusty farm” Changkyun says ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Mr.Im rubs his temples and says “This conversation is over. Start packing your bags next week” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________”What about what I want?” Changkyun straightens his back from the chair ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________”This decision was for your own good” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Changkyun scoffs. It’s always for his own good ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________The conversation does end there. It ends with Changkyun calling his friends and cancelling plans with them. He tries to go to sleep but fails. His mother finally arrives from work and kisses his forehead ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun actually sleeps well that night, more than he has in a while. It’s probably the change of air_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun wakes up to a loud, whirring sound. He trots out groggily around the house but finds it empty. He walks out the back door and sees Kihyun on the farm driving a tractor. The noise becomes louder as he walks toward him, tiptoeing and trying to avoid dirt from entering between his toes -which he fails at- and waves his arm around_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Could you turn that thing down” He yells out when he reaches close enough for Kihyun to hear him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The tractor slows to a stop and the noise calms down. Kihyun squints at him “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun looked down to find his leg covered in dirt, he groaned “Why’re you awake so early?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun narrows his eyes “‘Cos I have things to do”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He stares at Changkyun for a few seconds before saying “So do you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun points at himself “Me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun nods “Mhmm”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Yup, his summer is definitely ruined. He’s had to feed chickens, water so much plants and he’s raked so much that he thinks his arms are going to fall off_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He groans as he plops down next to Kihyun on the bench_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“This sucks” he sulks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun chuckles “Get used to it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun played with the hem of his sweat-drenched shirt and asked “Where’s aunt Sue anyway?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ah, they went to town”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun grimaces “Care to elaborate?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun laughs “Stocks are running low and uncle Lee needed to go for a check up”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun nods slowly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Which means they’re gone for four weeks, and we get the whole farm to ourselves”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yay” Changkyun cheers weakly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“It’s going to be fun” Kihyun nudges his shoulder_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun pouts “Cleaning chicken coops isn’t fun”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun thinks for a moment before standing up and pulling Changkyun with him “C’mon, let me show you something”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________They walk all the way to the back of the farm and Changkyun notices a stable that he hadn’t seen before_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun unhooks the rope of the anchor like knob and pulls open the door_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Inside a horse lays on the ground, legs scrunched up underneath. Kihyun puts his index finger to his lips and makes a shushing motion. Changkyun nods and walks slowly over to the resting horse_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Who’s this?” Changkyun coos as he brings his hand to pet the main_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Haven” Kihyun says_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun glances up and notices how content Kihyun looks, like petting the horse brings him comfort, maybe it does_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Why’s she all alone, away from the others?” Changkyun asks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun chuckles fondly “She gets cranky a lot. Uncle Lee says it’s ‘cos she’s about to pop a babe anytime soon, so it’s better for her to be by herself”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun coos once again_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Y’know” Kihyun says “she usually wakes up when she feels an unfamiliar touch”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“It seems like you really care about her” Changkyun combs his hair through her hair_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun sighs “I do, I don’t know where I’d be without her”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________That’s how they spend the rest of their evening, chatting and combing Haven’s hair. Changkyun was surprised at how she didn’t wake up at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun learns that Kihyun is a surprisingly good cook and by the time dinner is over, he’s laying on the chair, stuffed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You're a good cook” he says in the living room_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________A shuffle is heard from the kitchen and Kihyun replies a mumbled “Thanks”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Who’d you learn from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Another shuffle “I’m self taught”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun scoffs “No way”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun appears from the hallway of the kitchen and plops on the couch next to Changkyun_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun pulls his legs up to his chest and leans his head on it “So...how do you know aunt Sue?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kihyun shrugs “My mom and and Sue were best friends”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Changkyun notices the sour look on Kihyun’s face and scrunches his eyebrows “Why’re they in Korea?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Well..” Kihyun starts “..my parents died and Sue needed someone to help her out with the farm since Lee’s leg isn’t in good condition, so they flew me from Korea to here...I guess”

“I’m sorry” Changkyun feels bad for asking now

Kihyun waves him off “It’s okay. Things happen”

Changkyun calls Jooheon and Minhyuk when Kihyun falls asleep. He tells them about Kihyun, about Haven and how he almost lost his arms to chores 

“Is he hot?” Minhyuk asks, through the phone

Changkyun ponder for a few moments “Yeah..I guess he is”

“You think he’s hot and you guys are roommates? That’s like a porno in the making” Jooheon chuckles

Changkyun rolls his eyes “Enough about me, what about you guys? What’ve you been up to?”

Jooheon whines “It’s not the same without you Kyunnie. Minhyuk invited Hoseok and his boyfriend with us, they’re so lovey dovey I think I’m going to puke”

“I’m surprised Hyungwon decided to even come with you guys” Changkyun chuckles

They talk late into the night and Changkyun sleeps soundly that night

\---

After a week Changkyun thinks he’s getting a hang of everything. It’s not that bad on the farm actually. Kihyun and Changkyun split the work evenly and at the end of the day they visit Haven for an hour or two. Spending time with Kihyun is nice but Changkyun also finds that Kihyun is very ‘strict’

He doesn’t let Changkyun stay in the stable with Haven or groom her, not because he doesn’t trust him but because Haven’s in a really fragile state and Changkyun might not be ready for that much responsibility

Right now he’s lazing around on the couch -a rare occurrence- while Kihyun cooks lunch

A knock on the door shakes Changkyun out of his trance and he gets up to get the door “I’ll get it” he says to Kihyun

He opens the door and sees a bulky buff man, his tanned skin glistened with sweat under his -very- thin white shirt

He smiles at Changkyun and holds out his hand “I’m Hyunwoo”

Changkyun takes his hand and shakes it “Changkyun”

He opens the door wider and lets Hyunwoo in. “Kihyun, Hyunwoo’s here” Changkyun says

Kihyun rushes out, patting his hand on his apron before pulling Hyunwoo into a hug 

“Thank god you came, she’s been whimpering all day” Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo out the back door and Changkyun follows like a lost puppy

Changkyun stands awkwardly outside the stable. He feels like he’s eavesdropping on them as he hears them giggle and chat together. He decides to go back inside and finish lunch and then continue his chores after

The evening rolls around pretty fast and Changkyun finds himself sore. His whole body aches and he feels like he’s going to turn into a pile of bricks if he doesn’t call it quit for today

So he does and coincidentally so does Kihyun and Hyunwoo. They finally finish up whatever it is they were doing with Haven and Hyunwoo leaves after Kihyun pulls him into a bone crushing hug again

“So…” Changkyun starts over dinner “Now that Haven’s better, can I spend a day with her?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes “For the nth time, no, you can’t”

Changkyun pouts “Why?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, she’s just-”

“In a fragile state, blah blah blah” Changkyun frowns

Kihyun sighs as he notices Changkyun glum face “Finee..you can spend the day with her..next week”

Changkyun beams “Really?”

Kihyun nods

After a few moments of silence, Changkyun starts again “So..Hyunwoo huh?” 

Kihyun looks up at him “What about him?”

He wiggles his eyebrows, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible “Are you guys a thing?”

Kihyun stares at him for a long time that Changkyun feels like he’s said something wrong until Kihyun starts howling and almost topples over his on his chair

Changkyun blinks “Why? Why’re you laughing?”

Kihyun wipes a tear off his face and once he calms down he says “I’m pretty sure that man is Kihyun-phobic”

“Oh” Changkyun says, he doesn’t know why he feels relieved 

“He’s been my best friend for more than I can remember”

\---

Next week comes by fast and Changkyun is beyond excited. He gets to hang out with a cute horse _and _doesn’t have to do any work, it’s a win for him__

__“I’ll be checking up on you guys but make sure she has enough blankets and make sure she’s always warm and also make sure the water trough is always full, she drinks a lot” Kihyun instructs_ _

__“Yeah, whatever”_ _

__“I’m serious, she needs your utmost attention and care” Kihyun says_ _

__Changkyun gives him a thumbs up_ _

__“And-”_ _

__Changkyun cuts him off by turning him backwards and pushing him out of the stable “I’m not going to let anything happen to her. I promise”_ _

__Kihyun sighs and trots off with a pout_ _

__Changkyun turns around to look at her laying on the ground looking at him “What should we do today hmm?”_ _

__\---  
Around 7pm Changkyun rubs his eyes and sighs. Who knew doing nothing all day was tiring? He had fun with Haven to say the least, but she started to doze off after a while so he’s just been sitting by her side and petting her, occasionally helping her to get up for water when she got thirsty_ _

__Speaking of water, Changkyun glances over at the trough and sees that it’s empty. He gently gets up and stretches a little and walks over to the trough_ _

__Changkyun pulls the heavy metal out of the stable and into the little shed at the back. The thing takes five minutes to fill and Changkyun takes double that time to drag it back to the stable_ _

__He puts it back where in it’s spot and heads over to Haven...except Haven isn’t there. He tries not to panic but fails miserably_ _

__He’s back out the door again and checks the shed and the front of the stable again. He tries to think rationally_ _

__A pregnant horse wouldn’t be able to walk that far in such a short amount of time_ _

__Changkyun double checks the stable again and dreads what he’s about to do next. He runs to the house and pounds on the door. Kihyun opens the door startled and quirks an eyebrow_ _

__Changkyun pants and tries to catch his breath “H-haven..she’s gone”_ _

__Kihyun squints “What?”_ _

__“Haven’s gone”_ _

__Changkyun watches the way Kihyun’s face tries to make sense of what he’s saying “What?”_ _

__“I-I don’t know, one minute I was filling the trough the next thing I know, she’s not in her stall”_ _

__“A thousand pound pregnant horse doesn’t just go vanishing like that” Kihyun yells_ _

__Changkyun flinches_ _

__Kihyun curses and goes back into the house. He’s back out in a second with his jacket and a phone tucked on his shoulder_ _

__He pushes past through Changkyun and Changkyun stumbles a bit before calling out for Kihyun “Where’re you going?”_ _

__Kihun glares at him_ _

__He’s never seen this side of Kihyun before. Scared, worried, furious.._ _

__\---_ _

__Kihyun comes back home at three in the night. He looks tired and worn out. Changkyun feels guilty_ _

__He watches Kihyun fall on the couch from the kitchen. He hears a sniffle and sees Kihyun rub his face_ _

__“Kihyun?” Changkyun says as he leaves the kitchen with a cup in his hand_ _

__He fidgets a little before sitting on the opposite couch from Kihyun_ _

__“What do you want?” Kihyun replies_ _

__After a beat Changkyun says “I’m sorry”_ _

__Changkyun thinks Kihyun has gone to sleep because he doesn’t answer for a long time but he hears a sigh and Kihyun propping himself to sit up_ _

__“It’s not your fault, the lock to the stable was faulty”_ _

__Changkyun slides the cup on the table to Kihyun “I should’ve double checked and made sure it was locked”_ _

__Kihyun says nothing and grabs the cup, gulping almost all the tea in it_ _

__“Um..did you find her?”_ _

__Kihyun shook his head “Hyunwoo told me to get some rest, he called up a couple of buddies to help”_ _

__He sniffles again and Changkyun notices his eyes filling with tears. His heart breaks and he goes over to him and pulled him into a hug_ _

__A phone ringing breaks through Kihyun’s sobs and Changkyun gets up to get the home phone_ _

__“Hello?” He says_ _

__“Who’s this? Kihyun?” a voice on the other end says_ _

__“Uh no..this is Changkyun, who’re you?”_ _

__“I’m his mother”_ _

__Changkyun stood still and stared at Kihyun_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I’m Kihyun’s mother”_ _

__“His parents died in a fire though?”_ _

__She chuckles “That’s what he’s been telling people huh? Well, I’m his mother and I’m very much not dead”_ _

__“W-Why would he lie?”_ _

__“Little shit ran away and thought we wouldn’t find him” she mutters “Tell him to call me back”_ _

__The phone clicks and Changkyun sets it down. He walks back over to Kihyun, very confused_ _

__“Who called?” Kihyun’s voice came out as a whisper_ _

__“Y-your mother”_ _

__Kihyun’s head shot up and he looked at Changkyun with wide, vulnerable eyes. He shuffles away from Changkyun and looks anywhere but him_ _

__“I thought your parents were dead”_ _

__Kihyun scoffs “It’d be better if they were”_ _

__Changkyun’s face scrunched in confusion “Why’d you lie?”_ _

__“‘Cuz it’s better that way” Kihyun groans “How am I supposed to tell people that my parents are drug addicts and I had to run away from them?”_ _

__Changkyun took in the sight; Kihyun’s puffy red eyes, tears threatening to escape again, his hair tossed up and messy and it honestly broke his heart_ _

__He decided not to press the situation any further and just cuddled up to Kihyun_ _

__\---_ _

__A knock woke them up and Kihyun stayed stuck to the couch_ _

__Changkyun trudged up the door and opened it. The air in his lungs almost get knocked out of him when he sees what’s in front of him_ _

__“Kihyun? You might want to see this”_ _

__Kihyun grumbles something incoherent as he gets up the couch_ _

__“What do-”_ _

__Seeing the wide smile that spreads on Kihyun’s face is really warming and Changkyun’s heart slowly sticks back to each other_ _

__In front of them Hyunwoo stands outside with Haven and a little foal. It’s so cute Changkyun thinks his heart is going to combust_ _

__\---_ _

__Kihyun had to practically force Hyunwoo home to take a rest. Hyunwoo found Haven just outside the woods at the back of the house. Poor girl was already in labor. Good thing Hyunwoo found her then though. Changkyun helped Kihyun clean up the foal and Haven and tucked them into their stable_ _

__The doorbell rang and Changkyun went to go get it. The door opened and revealed his aunt and his uncle in a cast_ _

__“Hyunwoo called and told me Haven gave birth” aunt Sue said once they all settled in the living room_ _

__Changkyun nodded “Sorry for worrying you guys”_ _

__She waved him off “Don’t worry about it, she was probably feeling antsy from being cooped up in that stable all day”_ _

__“Speaking of, how’ve you guys been doing?”_ _

__“Pretty good actually” Changkyun says_ _

__Maybe spending another month or two on the farm won’t do any harm_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/cherywon) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/cherywon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was posted so late, I was a bit stuck with this one but I hope you like it
> 
> also forgive me if there are any mistakes, it's almost midnight <333
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
